discord_santafandomcom-20200214-history
Discord Santa
The original discord santa group started with Aaron, Kyle, Jake & Daron late 2013. They would make skype calls every day and play different games, like Day-Z, Payday 2, GTA, etc. 2014 In 2014, they proceeded to game daily. While the games they played changes, the groups values stayed the same. They all thought of one another as brothers. In April 2014, Jake met a guy named Ariyan ina teen club on a cruise ship. Ariyan fell in love with a girl named Anahita on this cruise ship. Ariyan told Jake his steam & skype username. Though this exchange happened in April, Ariyan wouldn't start to play with Jake until about September. When jake wasn't playing with the Santa group, he would be playing with Ariyan. They would play Garry's Mod & Minecraft. Shortly after, Jake introduced Ariyan to the Santa group and he became a member. 2015 In April, GTA V dropped. This is when everyone's relationship grew. The whole team would be on 24/7, doing missions and having fun. The group started becoming closer, and inside jokes/memes were made about each member. Daron for being gay, Kyle for being Vietnamese, Aaron for being a self-proclaimed pedophile, Ariyan for being a weirdo, and Jake for flexing money literally too hard. Throughout the year, everyone would play GTA, CSGO, Rocket League, etc. 2016 2016 was pretty scattered, everyone was chillin. Ariyan started abusing substances, and distanced himself for a lot of the year. Kyle was deep into Black Desert Online at this time and did not talk to the group that much anymore. In December, Jake met a dude named roman. 2017: The Start of a Discord Server In January 2017, the Discord Santa server officially opened. Everyone migrated over. Ariyan would be in an out, but other than that, everyone else was back to gaming daily as a group. Black Ops 2 zombies & H1Z1 was big between Daron and Jake, Aaron was getting really good at Rocket League, and Kyle was playing BDO. Despite their game differences, the group talked all day in discord. The name "Discord Santa" comes from an inside joke from outside the group, where Gonzy found a meme of Santa Clause skateboarding 'Mongo', but someone mistakenly commented, 'Mogo Santa'. Gonzy named a groupchat with Jake and Daron that, and Jake and Daron thought it was funny so they started naming every other group with 'Santa' at the end. In December 2017, Aaron met a dude named Greg on Rocket League. He wasn't introduced to the group until 2018 though. 2018 Aaron was trying to find somebody to play Rocket League with so he invited the first person he saw on his friends list. Aster. After playing for a little while in silence Aaron and Aster (reffered to hereon out as Greg Robert Petrie) decided to talk on discord. "You got dis?" asked Greg, and thats where it started. Greg and Aaron talked in a private call a couple times until one day Aaron, Jake, Kyle, and Daron were playing CS:GO. Aaron asked Greg if he played and Greg responded in summary, "Yes." Aaron invited Greg to discord santa estimated around April.